


[ART] A Humble Celebration

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Ultima (Video Games)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Skeletons, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Katrina hanging with a few residents of Old Magincia.





	[ART] A Humble Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My apologies that these skeletons are so differently proportioned from the living person they're chilling with. It turns out skeletons are sort of fiddly to draw. Also, feel free to imagine them as any skeletons you particularly appreciate, but I semi-arbitrarily decided that that's Skullface on the left, continuing to explain how very important he is, and that that's Demitry on the right, sort of exasperated to be spending his unlife with a man whose legit, living name was apparently "Skullface Meridid."


End file.
